All Because of a Ringtone
by Pervingly
Summary: Logan's been in love with Kendall for 2 years now. One day, Logan can't find his phone. He asks Kendall to call his phone to help find it,  forgetting what ringtone he had for Kendall. When he remembers, it's to late and it has started ringing. Kogan


**A/N So I decided that I wanted to write another Kogan. And plus this idea has been nagging at me for a day or two. Hope you like it.**

Logan's P.O.V.

"Hey Logan, you wanna come watch Piranha 3D with us?" **(Okay, I have seen this movie, but I don't recommend seeing it because there is a lot; and when I say a lot, I mean A LOT, of nudity in it. But them piranha's were awesome!) **God, that voice just makes me want to melt. He is so amazing and sweet and gorgeous and-ok I'll stop. Did I forget to mention that the person that I am talking about is one of my best friends (and my secret love) who also happens to be a guy? Oh, well I just did. And then I remembered that he was waiting for an answer,

"S-Sure. I'll be right out." I stuttered. I hope he didn't notice. He seemed like he did, but just let it go. He smiled and went into the living room. I got up and followed him. He was leaning over to put the DVD in. Damn he's got a nice ass. I quickly shook my head and sat down in between Kendall and James. Carlos and James gave me knowing looks. They probably saw me checking out Kendall's ass. Carlos and James were the only ones that I have told, and I plan to keep it that way. I just smiled at them and looked back at the TV.

Have you ever started to watch a movie, and you instantly regret it? **(Man, that happened to me when I saw Piranha. Once I saw all of the piranha's, I kinda regretted seeing it. But again, those graphics for the blood and piranha's were AWESOME! And the 3D was amazing. :D)** Well, that's how I'm feeling right now watching Piranha. When I saw the piranha's and all the blood, I jumped about a foot off the couch. The others snickered a little.

"Awe, it's ok Logie, it's just a movie." He said.

"Yeah, a movie that could come true…" I said, shivering at the thought.

"Awe, it's ok. We won't let anything happen to you." He said, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer to him. When I looked up at him, you could see he was trying to contain his laughter. I just scowled and turned back to the movie. Bad move. When I turned to the screen, piranha's were tearing a man apart. I cringed and buried my head in Kendall's chest. I could feel his chest rumbling in silent laughter. I pulled back and glared at him. This just caused it to get worse. We finished watching the movie, with me jumping off the couch about 10 more times throughout the whole movie. At one point, I even ended up in Kendall's lap after jumping about 2 feet into the air. Not that I was complaining that time.

When the movie finally ended, I was shaking. But despite it scaring me shitless and making me

chicken-shit, I had to say it was still a pretty good movie, other then the nudity of course. The others probably loved those parts.

"So Logie, did you enjoy the movie?" Carlos asked me teasingly. I just scowled at him. "See, I knew you would like the movie." He said. I scowled harder at him this time and he shut up.

"Well I'm gonna go out to the pool. You coming guys?" James asked/said. That's when I noticed that he and Carlos were wearing swim trunks.

"Nope. I'm gonna stay here. Have fun." I said. I sat back down and tried to find my phone.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay here to. See ya." Kendall said. They nodded and winked at me causing me to blush before they walked out the door. I still hadn't found my phone. I looked all through the couch and under the couch and still hadn't found it.

"Kendall can you please call my phone for me? I can't find it." I asked/said.

"Sure." He got his phone and dialed my number. I then remembered what ringtone I had for him. Oh no.

"Never-" I started until I heard my phone going off somewhere.

_* "I like the way you sound in the morning_

_We're on the phone and without a warning_

_I realize your laugh is the best sound_

_I have ever heardI like the way I can't keep my focus_

_I watch you talk, you didn't notice_

_I hear the words, but all I can think is_

_We should be togetherEvery time you smile, I smile_

_And every time you shine, I'll shine for youWhoa, I'm feeling you baby_

_Don't be afraid to_

_Jump then fall_

_Jump then fall into meBaby, I'm never gonna leave you_

_Say that you wanna be with me too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all_

_So jump then fall"_ It finally ended just as I found it in the KITCHEN. All of that and it was just in the KITCHEN? And then I remembered that Kendall was in the living room and heard everything. Oh crap, I am sooo dead. After hiding it for two years, he's gonna find out because of a ringtone. I turned around slowly, scared to see his disgust filled face. But instead of seeing a disgust filled face, I came to a shocked face. Well, I guess that's better than disgust. Once he came out of his shocked state I was prepared for the screaming he would be doing.

"Explain." Was all that he said. Really, what was there to explain?

"What is there to explain? You just found out that I am in love with you and now's about the part where you kick me out yelling and screaming at me that you hate me and never want to see me again." I mumbled, looking down, avoiding his gaze.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" He asked.

"Um, maybe, oh I don't know, because you found out that I was in love with you?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled and shook his hair.

"What if I was in love with you to?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that's never gonna happen. You would never love-" I started to say, but was cut off by feeling lips on mine. He slowly moved his lips on mine, and I kissed back. He snuck his tongue in my mouth. I smiled into the kiss. After a few seconds, he pulled away, panting. I grinned at him.

"Does that clear things up for you?" He asked. I just nodded. "How long have you been in love with me?" He asked curiously.

"About 2 years." I said. He nodded.

"So will you be my boyfriend?" He asked nervously with a hopeful look on his face. I grinned up at him.

"Do you really need to ask?" I asked. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." I said and he leaned down to kiss me again.

All of this just because of a damn ringtone. I never thought I would be so grateful for my phone.

***Song is Jump Then Fall by Taylor Swift.**

**Please tell me what you think in a review. I want to thank everyone for favoriting my stories and everything, but could you please also review. It would help me see what I need to work on and help me write better. So again, PLEASE, for all that is good and holy in this forsaken universe, REVIEW…please. :D**


End file.
